


One little cat on the roof

by saiikavon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Spoilers for Chat Blanc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiikavon/pseuds/saiikavon
Summary: Chat Blanc remembers how in love they were, he and Marinette.The thought makes him happy, until it doesn't.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 126
Collections: Miraculous





	One little cat on the roof

_“One little cat on the roof…”_

He loved it when they sat together on the roof to watch the sunset. His heart was as light and free as a bird with her warmth pressed against his side, her head on his shoulder. She would sigh happily and close her eyes while he admired their joined reflections in the placid water **_(water crashing through the streets, screams echoing, the groaning of falling beams)_**. How had he gotten so lucky?

When he’d first learned who she really was beneath that mask, the joy that swelled inside him was warm and fluttery and bright **_(bright white turned to toxic black, all-consuming, scorching everything inside)_**. The veil lifted and he saw his deepest, treasured daydreams come to life. And how could he not have seen it before? Marinette was just as brave and clever as Ladybug, Ladybug just as selfless and kind as Marinette.

They were as perfect together as he’d imagined, and then so much more! Even with the secret kept close to his heart, they thrived as a team and Marinette blossomed, beautiful and confident with his love. He got to hear her sweet, bubbly laughter as he jumped into his arms. He got to taste the delicious treats she would make just for the two of them to share. He got to listen to all her hopes and dreams and then watch her eyes light up when he found ways to make at least a little piece of them come true. He got to kiss her before letting her secret away to transform, and then marvel at the smile that played on Ladybug’s lips as they fought together; that was him, he did that, because she loved him and he loved her **_(“I love her, I love her, I’m so sorry Marinette, I’m so sorry, please come back…”)_**.

This was a paradise **_(this is a nightmare)_**.

He beamed with pride whenever he introduced her as his girlfriend; at parties, at photoshoots, at runway shows, to his—

**_(“NO!”)_**

Her father wrapped him up in a great, big bear hug when she introduced him as her boyfriend. Her mother had laughed and, in her kind, bell-like voice she said, “It’s about time!” Marinette squeaked and flailed and Adrien pressed a kiss to one of her rosy-pink cheeks. Her parents welcomed him as though he had always been part of their family. It was always a treat when he could accompany Marinette for lunch before walking back to school with her, hand in hands. If he was lucky, he could have dinner with them, too, when he could convince his—

**_(“I said NO! I don’t WANT HIM HERE!”)_**.

He may never know why she decided to leave him on that rainy, miserable day **_(it was HIM, it was always HIM)_**, but it was not because she no longer loved him. He knew as much when fell into his arms and wept, “I’m sorry, Adrien, I’m so sorry…” He held her and promised everything would be okay. Their love would keep them strong, stronger than ever now that they were fully united, no more secrets, no more masks.

They’d be unstoppable.

Even when Hawk Moth—

Even when they—

Even though he—

**_(Something crackles like breaking glass, the echo of an unfulfilled purpose screams at the back of his mind. He is blinded but he can hear her crying out to him, a moment cut into deafening silence as pain bursts from him, shaking from his core. She is gone, she is gone and he is in pieces; who knew love could destroy the world?_**

** _ HE did it for love, didn’t he?_ **

** _ HE did it for Adrien._ **

** _ HE did it for them._ **

** _ But what does Chat want?_ **

** _ What should he do?_ **

** _ He wishes his Lady were here._ **

** _ Won’t she come back and help him? Fix him? Fix everything? Make him forget?_ **

** _ “Please come back, my Lady…I am so lonely…”)_ **

_“One little cat on the roof…”_

**Author's Note:**

> So, I loved Chat Blanc! This is mostly me experimenting with style and trying to do a sort of study of Adrien's mental state as Chat Blanc. This is unbeta'd so I hope it comes through clear what I was trying to do, and I hope it's enjoyable.
> 
> If you want to chat about my writing or just talk Miraculous Ladybug in general, come find me on tumblr!
> 
> Main: http://saiikavon.tumblr.com/  
Writing blog: http://saiikasnotebook.tumblr.com/


End file.
